Race Through It Hero
by SoulKitten
Summary: She didn't want to be Lucky Lucy Heartfilla, she wanted to be known as someone who would make a different in people's lives, but her father didn't think so. She was kept locked in her home for years, but when she makes an uncalled move to leave her home to decide her own future little does she know what she is getting herself into. Natsu and Lucy. Rated M. Lemons. Rape. Smut. More.
1. Complications

**Race Through It Hero: Complications**

Lucy Heartfillia very pretty girl, brown eyes, busty curves that would catch any man's eye, beautiful big brown eyes and blonde hair that draped down to her shoulders watched out her bedroom's window as a storm proceeded. It was late May and storms intended to happen constantly around that time of the month, at least in her opinion that's what she thought. She let out a small sigh as she continued to stare and wonder about life, that thought always crossed her mind constantly. Whether it was during her dance lessons, piano lessons or even when she attended dinner with her father in the late evenings. A knock at the door caught her attention to be averted towards the door, walking in came one of her servants. She walked up to Lucy before bowing her head in a respectful manner and looking up at her with a gracious smile.

"Miss Lucy, your father wanted me to deliver a message to you." Lucy rolled her eyes as she nodded her head for the maid to proceed to tell her the message sent by her father."He wanted me to inform you that suitors will arrive early morning on your behalf and for you to get prepared." She told her, Lucy was choking on words right there and then. She nodded her head slowly before giving a bow and turning back towards the window, the maid took that as a sign and excused herself from the room, before making her exit. The door shut silently and Lucy couldn't believe this, she couldn't believe him.

"How many times father..." She muttered to herself closing her curtains and storming out of her room."How many times do I have to beg?" She grumbled holding up her dress as she continued to stomp down the long hallway, passing the servants that watched her with questioning looks, but once they saw the look on her face they immediately went on about their business."I don't want this.." She thought to herself as she finally reached the door and pushing it open not caring about the force."I WANT TO CHOOSE MY OWN PATH!

Breathing heavily she soon came face to face with her father that did not look very thrilled to see her. Arms still spread open wide from her pushing the door with great force she slowly lowered them and glared at her father. He looked at his servant to the right of him and dismissed him to leave so that he could deal with the problem in hand. Once the servant left Lucy's father got up from his chair and began walking closer to her with a grimace on his face."What is the meaning of this?" He growled, hands in his pocket as he looked down at his daughter who didn't look very happy.

"Suitors? Really? How many time do I have to tell you I don't want to get married to some STRANGER!" She yelled. Her father's face began to turn a dark shade of red he was furious to have the same argument again. She was Lucy Heartfillia, originally known as Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, she was going to be the one to keep the family's business up and going when he dies and she cannot do it alone. It didn't matter if she wanted to or not he made the decision and she is ordered to follow it through for the sake of the company, therefore she needed to get married as soon as possible.

"Lucy, I will not go through this again my mind is made up. You will do what I say or so help me you will never see daylight!" He threatened. Lucy only glared and didn't stand down from the argument at hand. She wasn't going to let it end like this she wanted to marry someone she could love on forever, not some man in a fancy suit that wants to marry her for her family money and she couldn't understand why her father couldn't see that."This is not just about you getting hitched, its for the sake of the Heartfillia families company. You know that this business has been in our family for years! What would your mother think if you were to sabotage something that's been in out family for generations. Very disappointing." He snapped.

"You wanna know what mom would think father?" She mutter to herself. Tears had began to fall down her eyes freely as she continued to shake."Mother would of wanted me to choose my own future, one that you cannot take away from me! Can't you see father...I'M UNHAPPY!" She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He only looked at her and shook his head, she was being absolutely ridiculous and was not going to discuss this any farther."That's what mother would say..." She whispered.

"Enough." He said to her in a stern voice as he held up his hand to stop her from speaking."You will get married..and we both know that if your mother was still alive today she would tell you just how important this is for us Lucy. I understand how you feel, but what your feeling right now is not important and you must live on to understand that this is the best solution for us." He explained to her, but she wasn't buying anything that he was saying. She refused to believe that her mother would want her life to be like this. He was wrong. Why couldn't he understand that money cannot but him happiness?

"You mean the best solution for you father...not us." She said in a low toned voice. Soon in came two servants Lucy's father nodded and they began to lead Lucy out of the room. "Be sure to lock her in." She could hear her father say as the doors shut behind them.

She was escorted directly to her room without any dinner not that she cared at all. Walking over towards her dresser she then rummaged through her stuff and occasionally looked back to make sure that no one was coming as she pulled out a cell phone. She quickly dialed a number into the phone and awaited an answer. After about two minutes a female voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Levy?"

"Lu, how are ya girl? I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Iv'e been alright." Lucy smiled making sure to keep her voice down so that she isn't found out. Her father always told her that using cellphones is a wreck considering it was considered a peasants item and should not be used by someone on her level. She didn't believe him thought. "Levy, I have a favor to ask you." She said quickly skipping right to the point. She could hear Levy ask lots of questions on the other end on the phone. Levy was one of Lucy's best friends in the entire world, they met one day when Lucy's father had a conference in town and she was ordered to tag along for reasons that she didn't care to remember, she soon met Levy and the two soon became friend's, but that all changed when her father found out. He banned her for hanging out with Levy because she was not at Lucy's level. She could never forget a day like that. For once she was happy, and he again took happiness away from her.

"Just name it Lucy, and I will try my best to make it happen." Levy assured her in the best way possible. Lucy smiled as she shed a small tear she truly loved Levy so much and didn't know what she would do without her."So what is it that you need girly?"

"I-I want to join your guilt. I know I asked you this many times before but the truth is Lev, I'm a wizard you and I both know this. Iv'e hidden it from my father since I was six, what else am I to do? I have the powers to make people happy, change lives like other wizards do. How am I supposed to do that if I'm locked up here like a princess locked away in a tower." Lucy explained she could hear Levy sigh on the other end.

"Lucy, I know you mean well I truly do. I could get you into my guild, but if your father was to find out, you know how much he hates wizards." She told her. Lucy understood that very clearly about how her father despised all wizards. He never saw them for the good things that they do for the kingdom of Fore. Unlike her father Lucy has known for them to do many great things to keep the land at peace and she can't help to think that she could too."Luce, is this really something that you want? I mean there is a lot than just being a wizard and joining a guilt. Lives can also be lost." She whispered.

"That's life Levy, I don't care as long as I can do something to change lives and to help others. Like I said before...what's the point of having magical powers. If you cannot use them to your full potential?" She mentioned. She could hear Levy laughing at the other end of the phone and Lucy couldn't help to laugh too.

"Alright, if this is what you want you know were to meet me." She said. Lucy smirked and nodded her head she was very excited this was something that could change her life."Please be careful on your way here." Levy reminded her.

"Don't worry I will, see ya in a few." She said quietly and hung up. She quickly threw the cellphone on the bed and rushed over towards her wardrobe, in the way back of her closet she pulled out a dark blue skit, a pair of black heeled boots, a white shirt with dark blue lines, her whip and most importantly he hair tie and belt. Lucy began to strip down and throw her formal pink handmade dress that he father had bought her from a different country and threw it to the side, and began slipping on her new entire. She pulled her bow tight forming a cute and small ponytail on the right side of her head." Now I need one more thing before I go.."

Lucy walked over towards her bed and under it she lifted up a piece of the floor board and there lied her keys. She grabbed them and examined them before dusting it off with her hand and coughed at the dust that kicked up from it. She hasn't touched her keys in years always afraid that he father would walk in and catch her with them."I should probably summon on of my spirits, but considering last time might not be such a good idea." She decided and latched them onto her belt, she should wait until later maybe Levy could give her some tips. Lucy sighed and walked over to her window, it was dark and she could still hear the rain pouring. She quietly pushed her window open and stepped out on the ledge looking out into pitch darkness, there was no turning back now it was now or never. Without a second thought she jumped from her window she was completely air born, reaching for her whip she grabbed it and threw it a pole and it caught on just before she could hit the ground. She safely jumped down. Looking up at her window she frowned there were many memories of that house that she will never forget, but it was time to move on.

"Looking out through that window and wondering...but from down here I can take action." She whispered and began running as fast as her legs could carry her she had to meet Levy at her house. Sooner or later a servant will notice that she is gone and come looking for her, good thing they didn't know the location of Levy's house. Lucy continued to run until she heard her cellphone ring and noticed it was Levy calling her, she accepted the call and started to talk while running. Stopping was not an option.

"Hello? Lu, what's taking you so long?"

"You know Levy, complications."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello Kittens, this is my first official FAIRY TAIL Natsu/Lucy Story. Review? And let me know what you think, so I know whether I should continue this story or not.

-Soulkitten


	2. Seeking

**Race Through it Hero: Seeking**

Sweat trickled from her eyebrows and down towards her cheek, she was completely out of breath. She ran about 5 miles in twenty minutes that was very impressive from an athletes point of view. She knew were she was and that Levy's house was just a little way's away, but she had no choice but to stop and take a break, but it didn't help that she was in the middle of the woods. Lucy took a moment to think about what her next moves were considering she has no idea where to go next. She didn't really like the idea of stopping, but what other choice did she have? If she ended up getting lost, her father's servant's would be sure to catch her and immediately escort her back to the Heartfillia manors without blinking an eye.

"Great, now what do I do." She mumbled, leaning her entire body up against a tree. Lucy took a moment to scan the area for some reason in her mind she knew that Levy's house had to be around somewhere. Lucy knew that Levy hid her house on purpose, reasons for that would be the guilt that she's in is supposedly known for causing damage and making trouble. One day when Levy and Lucy were secretly meeting a couple months ago she could remember Levy reminiscing about how a fellow guilt member of her's destroyed a whole town just by chasing a guy who claimed he was a dragon or something, she couldn't really remember the whole story.

_**CRACK**_

Lucy whipped her head around to the side but didn't see anything, she was shaken and terrified. What could of made the noise? She knew she had to suck it up and have the courage to deal with the situation in hand now. This was not the time to panic. What is she thinking? IT"S THE PERFECT TIME. Shaking head from toe Lucy carefully looked around, reaching for her whip at the same time, slowly and carefully getting off of the tree she began to make her way in the opposite direction away from the noise.

**_CRACK_**

"Who's out there!" She demanded with the sound of her words trembling. The noise was much clearer this time and she knew that she wasn't just hallucinating anything that was going on right now, everything going on was actually happening. She felt something hard brush up against her back which startled her and caused her to use her whip in one motion. She gazed at the object and soon sighed when she realized it was nothing, but a tree that she backed up into she really needed to find Levy's house sooner than later. She felt another thing touch her, more like grabbed her! Lucy let out a piercing scream as she struggled int he strangers arms, kicking, screaming trying to break loose from his grasp. She dropped her keys in the process.

"Damn, would you stop squirming lady. I ain't here to hurt you!" The voice grunted as he tried to hold her in place. Lucy soon stopped, she was too tired to continue struggling anymore."Levy told me some girl with blonde hair would be out here looking for her hideout, I'm here to take you there." Lucy was a bit confused, but then started to understand when she was released. She didn't look at his face right away because she went to pick up her keys that had fallen when she struggled against the man's grip. Brushing them off and re-attaching them onto her belt she then decided to meet eyes with the stranger.

Black long hair that drooped down his back, his face held a serious look as he crossed his arms and looked down at her. He had iron piercings everywhere on his face. Three going down the side of his nose, and three on the top of each of his eye brows, blood red eyes that could practically stare right into your body. She can't forget the fact that he was also ripped with a body. Levy sent him?

"The name is Gajeel Red fox, I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer." He said with a cocky grin on his face as he pointed to himself.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Celestial Wizard." She said giving him a smile as she pointed down to her keys."Levy sent you...to get me?"

"Yeah, she said something about you wanting to join our guilt." He said looking up towards the trees as he was remembering the talk that he and Levy had before she sent him off to retrieve Lucy."Anyways, lets go woods aren't exactly what I would call a safe place for a girl like you to be." He mutter stretching out his arm Lucy watched his arm movements until he began to mutter something she couldn't make out."Iron Dragon...Iron fist." He uttered as his arm extended into the darkness to the right of him, Lucy jumped at the sound of someone screaming. When Gajeel retracted his hand a person came along with it.

"W-who who the heck is that!" Lucy asked, eyeing the man that was holding on to Gajeel's arm as he held him. He snarled at the dirt-bag before tossing him aside. Lucy gasped at the actions and watched as the guy coughed for air, he soon picked himself up and ran off into the woods.

"Member how I said these woods ain't safe, he was a wizard from one of the dark guilds. Dirty scum bags make me sick." He said looking off into the direction the man ran. Dark Guilds? She knows that she has heard of something similar to that before, but she couldn't really put her finger on the topic at the moment hopefully things would make sense later. Lucy and Gajeel began to make their way through the forest, Gajeel pulling her along as they continued swiftly through. Lucy gazed up at him for a moment, good thing he wasn't looking at her she thought as she continued to stare. Not watching what she was doing brown met red in an instant and she looked away, face bright red.

"What's your deal?" He asked, stepping over a big tree branch that was blocking their way, he carefully helped Lucy over. She looked up at him with a confused glance. What did he mean what was wrong with her?

"I don't know what you mean, nothing is wrong..." She said looking away, Gajeel stopped and let go of her hand and turned to get a better look at her. She was avoiding his gaze, there was defiantly something eating at her.

"Let me guess your nervous about joining our guilt?" He guessed showing off a half smile Lucy's eyes widened a bit she then slowly lowered her head avoiding eye contact once again."I know how you feel girl, but let me tell you..you're gonna fit right in." He smirked. She titled her head up and a small smile crossed her lips as Gajeel gave her a thumbs up.

"You really think so? Honestly growing up...I never knew where I really belonged. A wizard? Or Lucky Lucy Heartfillia..." She trailed letting out a deep and heavy sigh. Gajeel raised a brow and looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Lucy watched his face and raised a brow of her own wondering what he was thinking about at the moment.

"Heartfillia?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She answered.

"I think Iv'e heard of that last name somewhere before", he said placing a finger on his chin while he thought."Aren't the Heartfillia's loaded or something?"

Lucy nodded her head."We are not like I really care about money like my father, can we talk about something else?" She asked in a low voice not wanting to get into anymore detail. Gajeel gave her a shrug he didn't really care, its not like he was trying to bring up any bad memories or anything. In his mind he was only asking a question, but in her mind he was explaining her horrible life. Lucy began to walk again and a couple moments later Gajeel followed right after her.

A few more minutes passed and they finally made it to Levy's house. Lucy had to admit for a house that lived right in the middle of the forest it was really cute. It looked like a cabin, but telling from the inside Lucy could tell that Levy was the one behind the decorating, she thought to herself as she looked through the window.

"You gonna stand there and stalk or are you gonna come in?" Gajeel smirked holding the door open for her. Lucy glared at Gajeel for calling her a stalker as she made her way inside. She was right Levy did most of the decorating."Hey Levy, I bought Lucy back with me!" Gajeel called from the living room as he kicked off his shoes and planted himself on the couch closing his eyes. Lucy could practically feel the ground moving beneath herself, she steadied her balance as she was tackled by her excited friend.

"LU! I have missed you. How are you? What I miss? Are you alright? Did Gajeel protect you? Any scratches?" She asked as she check ever inch of her friends body. Lucy looked up at Levy surprised, scared, and confused all at the same time. Levy gave her another ginormous hug before helping her to her feet, Lucy brushed herself off and laughed a little happy to see Levy was still the same.

"I'm fine, no injuries." She smiled.

"What about me?"

Both girl turn to look at Gajeel, Lucy laughed and Levy only rolled her eyes at how much of a baby he was being. She took in Lucy's features it sure has been a while and she must say that the years have been great to her, very polite indeed. She gazed up at Lucy a single tear falling from her eyes.

"Levy...what's wrong? why are you crying!" Lucy panicked.

Levy giggled before wiping the tear away, Gajeel opened up one of his eyes to check on Levy before closing them once more. "It's nothing Lu, don't worry about it, I'm just happy." She said giving Lucy a bright big smile.

Lucy gave her a tender smile in return." I feel the same way, it's good to see you again Levy." She said, giving her a hug. The two girls embraced for the longest time, Gajeel thinking enough interrupted it with a loud cough.

"And you've met Gajeel..." Levy pointed out giving him a stare.

Lucy nodded her head. "Defiantly. Are you guys related in a way?"

Levy and Gajeel only looked at each other before laughing, Lucy only cocked a brow in confusion.

"Not exactly Lu, were together." She smiled. Lucy didn't speak she only looked at Levy and then at Gajeel then back at Levy before sitting down on the couch she really didn't see that coming.

"Alright now that we got the confusion out of the way, don't you think its time to tell her about the guilt before she joins?" Gajeel asked, sitting up and looking at Levy. She nodded her head as she took a seat in the middle between Lucy and Gajeel.

"Alright Lu, but before I get into detail...are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean your father-..."

"Wouldn't approve?" She interrupted looking away.

Levy's eyes casted downwards as she muttered a faint apology.

"Don't worry about it...", She sighed. "There is no reason to worry about me nor my father, this is my decision, not his. I won't let him get in my way." She said coldly. Levy nodded her head before looking at Gajeel who nodded for her to proceed. Lucy watched as Levy began to explain to her what Fair tail is all about.

"Teams?" She questioned.

"That's right we all go on missions with our teammates to make money. You'll understand more when you visit the guilt tomorrow. Gajeel implied.

Lucy nodded. "I think I understand now, whose your team?" Lucy asked Levy.

"It's me Gajeel, Jet and Droy, you'll meet them tomorrow. you can be in our group too if ya want. Even if you don't I'm sure you'll fit in somewhere when you get there." She mentioned, Lucy nodded her head when she thinks about it more clear it wouldn't be such a bad idea to join up with Levy considering they are so close but at the same time she would like to see what other groups presents themselves.

"Thanks Levy."

"No problem girl, it's getting late tomorrows a big day. I have an extra guest room upstairs." She told her. "Were thinking of headed to the guilt early tomorrow if you don't mind." She asked cocky her brow. Gajeel gave out a heavy yawn while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm going to bed." He waved.

"Night Gajeel and thanks." Lucy said.

"Yeah whatever." He yawned disappearing into the hallway.

Lucy and Levy giggled. "Night Luce and remember bright in early, you have to meet Master before everyone else shows up." She said making her way towards the hallway.

"Levy hold on a second." Lucy called, Levy turned only to find her gazing down.

"Huh?"

"Do you think...maybe your master could help me control my magic, I mean well...I'm not sure what I'm even saying anymore." She huffed plopping down onto the couch. Levy walked over until she was standing right in front of Lucy looking down at her with a smile.

"Of course he can help you."

"Seriously?" She asked, Levy nodded and this made a big smile grow upon Lucy's face.

"Yep, I'll catch you tomorrow Lucy." She smiled making her way towards the bedroom, Levy stopped before turning around and raising her arm up in the air, Lucy did not get what she was trying to do so she watched as Levy's pointer finger was up and she smiled."You're a Fairy Tail wizard."

Lucy smiled before raising her arm up and doing the same.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She said tilting her head to the side and grinning.


End file.
